


Freshman First

by akasharpiegirl



Series: The Next Right Thing [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship, Peter Parker is a Mess, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony ‘hates’ Steve in this au too, fite me, i don’t know how to tag, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl
Summary: It’s Morgan’s and Peter’s first day of high school. Join them as they meet new people, suffer through Tony’s science class, and more.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: The Next Right Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Freshman First

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for showing interest in this fic! I hope you enjoy! (Also I’m so sorry for a late update. I’m a student and haven’t had much time to set aside time to write.) 
> 
> Please read the last few parts before you proceed if you are new!! :)

“Hey,” Peter’s voice came from behind Morgan, as he caught up with her before walking up the stairs for fourth period.

“Wait, where did you come from?”, Morgan asked him, trying to cover the fact she had jumped at the sudden conversation. 

“Band room, it’s right across from the gym building,” Peter answered. “It’s in the arts building, you know… where you have fifth period.”

“I know where the arts building is,” Morgan said as she lightly smacked Peter’s arm with her science folder. “I just forgot you had band. What do you even play?”

“I’m a percussionist, actually,” he clarified. “Snare drum.”

”Oh, nice,” Morgan commented.

The two continued to walk through the bustling hallway, and two minutes later, the warning bell rang as soon as the two stepped into Tony’s classroom.

The two took their seats at the closest table to the door. Which Morgan recognized as the second table. It sat four other people. She also recognized a girl from her history class. 

Tony stepped inside his classroom a minute later as the final bell rang and he shut the door behind him. 

“Alrighty, my first honors physical science class of the day. How about that?”, he stated a rhetorical question. “I recognize most of you from orientation last week though I will have you all in my classroom for approximately 180 hours this year, so I want to get acquainted. With that being said, let’s start on at table one. Give me your name so I can check you off for attendance, list your favorite song or band, fun fact about yourself, and uh… favorite subject. Don’t feel pressured to say science, I won’t be hurt.”

The first six students went. 

“Do I have to?”, Morgan asked, staring blankly at her Dad. 

With a simple nod, Morgan understood he wasn’t going to let her skip out on introducing herself.

“Morgan Stark, so yes. I am that weird guy’s daughter,” she weakly pointed to her Dad. “Owl City is my favorite performer… my favorite of his is probably Deer In The Headlights or The Real World. I cannot stand Frozen, and uh… I like science. But not sure about it this year though.”

Peter had to keep himself from laughing at her last comment as Tony tried not to appear hurt by Morgan’s comment. “I’m Peter Parker. I listen to a lot of genres actually… Lots of synthpop, lots of classical renditions, and some alternative. For a fun fact, I went to a field trip to tour a science facility in seventh grade and a random spider bit me near the radiation lab. Everyone was convinced I was going to get spider powers or something… was called Spider-Man for the rest of my time there. I just have the lousy scar to prove it. And, honestly? I like band. Band is pretty nice.”

Tony marked Peter off as present and pointed to the next kid. “Weren’t you like 12? Spider-Man? Why not Spider Boy or Spiderling?”, he asked absentmindedly.

Peter just stared at Tony with a look of frustration. The look left as quick as it came though. 

“I’m Edward… Ned Leeds, preferably. Movie soundtracks are my go to for music. I once put a giant Lego Star Wars set together in under two hours. My favorite subject is science… or English,” Ned, a Filipino kid that sat on the end of the table, explained. 

“Star Wars?”, Peter interjected. “What set?”

“Death Star,” Ned answered.

“That’s so cool,” Peter said quietly.

“It’s great to meet you Ned,” Tony said upon marking the boy present. 

There was a sigh before the girl from Morgan’s history class spoke up, “Michelle Jones, or MJ. If you look at my playlist, there’s a lot of independent creators, though I’m much more of a book person. I lost a spelling bee in first grade because the judge thought I misspelled the word government. My favorite subject is history.” 

Tony scoffed before shrugging it off.

Morgan saw the look of confusion on MJ’s face and whispered to her, “Don't question my Dad’s frustration. He doesn’t like our history teacher, Mr. Rogers… like at all.”

“Why?”, MJ asked. 

“I’ll tell you later, yeah?”, Morgan asked.

MJ nodded.

The next girl seemed to be lost in her thoughts. But quickly regained some awareness. “Uh, um… I’m Bethany Feldman. I prefer Beth, but Bethany is fine too. Colony House is my favorite band. I’m quite adept at using MS paint for digital art, and therefore my favorite subject is art.” 

Tony marked her present, the last student at group two introduced themselves, and the rest of the groups went.

“That leaves me, huh? Alright, well… I’m Mr. Stark. I have an amazing teenager who probably hates me right now. But that’s okay, I hope. I actually started teaching four years ago after going back to school to spend more time with her. You may call me Mr. Stark or Mr. Tony, as long as it is respectful, I don’t really care. The only time I do care is on the days I am being observed by the board. In which case, Mr. Stark is required. I want to take back the teacher of the year award this year. Got it?”, he introduced himself and took the group of murmurs for confirmation of understanding. 

He sat down the papers in his hand absentmindedly before speaking up again. “I’m going to be honest in saying that I am probably going to be the most lenient teacher you will ever have here. Though I can be pretty tough on students when I have to be, so don’t test me too much or you’ll see that side of me. I also do not want to write up anyone this year, so as long as you respect me and your fellow classmates while in here, you’ll be A-Okay. Anyway, I will post extra credit opportunities frequently on my Remind board. The grade you make on these extra learning opportunities will either replace your lowest quiz grade or lowest assignment grade. Unless it is in December or late May, so if you have grades you need to pick it up… try not to care about your grades late, yeah?”, Tony explained, putting air quotes around ‘extra learning opportunities’. 

————

“Wait, so why does your Dad hate Mr. Rogers?”, MJ asked as she went through the lunch line with Morgan and Peter. 

“So, basically, my Dad has been teaching here for three total years. This is his fourth year. Mr. Rogers started teaching here 2 years ago. So this is Steve’s third year. Every year, the student body picks their favorite teacher. The serves the students fill out helps the county school board decide what teachers from all of their schools to evaluate for their teacher of the year award. My Dad won his first year, then again his second year. But that year, he also won the state’s teacher award. That year was also the year Mr. Rogers started teaching there. Last year, my Dad lost his winning streak to Mr. Rogers. The whole rest of the year the two have been in this civil war type of thing. So they both think they’re the best and most liked teacher at this school and somehow this petty argument carried on through to this year. We also do this battle of the classes which you will learn about next semester… but let’s just say, it’s not as fun as it sounds when the two top teachers are tied at the very end,” Morgan explained as she mustered all of the strength she had not to burst out laughing.

MJ actually laughed though, “You’ve got to be kidding. That’s why he reacted that way?”

“Complete truth,” Morgan answered. “Believe me, I’ve always thought it was stupid too. But you know, men and their egos.”

“Hey!”, Peter pretended to be upset as the three picked up their milk cartons and found their way to the only table left in the cafeteria. 

“Oh, hush boy. If you don’t have an ego, you will,” MJ said as she sat down. 

Peter ignored her comment as he took a bite from the horribly baked pizza he had received five minutes prior. “Do you know when our first quiz is?”, Peter finally spoke up.

Morgan raised her eyebrows for a moment, “You really think I know that stuff?”

“I mean it’s a possibility,” Peter shrugged.

“I’m not allowed to look at his lesson plans anymore,” Morgan shrugged too as she answered. “It’s a privacy thing, I guess. I could when I was in middle school because I wasn’t going to the same school. Now that I’m a student here and am in his class, it’s just better for me not to know. Sorry to burst your bubble. Though, if I were to guess… probably either next Wednesday or Friday.”

“Okay, cool,” Peter mumbled. 

————

Morgan sat down in the middle of 15 other freshman dancers.

Natasha tied her hair up into a ponytail as she counted up students for attendance. “16 students for my freshman class this year? Woah. I’m so glad that I get to know all of you.” She picked up a stack of papers and began to hand them out. “This is the weekly schedule for styles. You will learn six routines this school year, three each semester. Two lyrical-ballet routines, two jazz routines, and two baton routines. Though in the second semester, I usually give out two or three solos, duos, and trios to promising students. Every Monday, I teach lyrical. Tuesdays, I teach jazz. Wednesday, I teach baton. On Thursday, it starts all over. But before I start teaching a class, we will run through whatever routine we worked on the day prior. Sound good?”

Numerous mumbles of “yes ma’am” went around the room.

“Good to hear. Now, once you are done stretching, find a spot in the center as I have a whole list of choreography ideas I want to try with you.”

———

“You already have homework?”, Tony asked upon seeing Morgan pulling out one of her notebooks.

“Yeah, unfortunately. You want to guess who gave it out?”, Morgan answered with a sigh. 

Tony thought for a moment. Then a name stuck out. “You have Rogers, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Morgan confirmed, starting to write on an empty sheet of paper.

“What is it even for?”, Tony laughed just a little bit. “He knows he’s only supposed to go over the syllabus on the first day, right?”

“I’m supposed to write a paragraph on how history has impacted my life,” Morgan shrugged.

Tony scoffed for a moment, but then it was quiet for a few minutes after that.

Morgan looked up from the half written assignment. “I thought you’d like to know that I heard one kid say he wanted to get out of his class the minute homework was assigned.”

He raised his eyebrows at that comment but quickly regained his calm composure. “Actually, on that note… I need to go to the office to check my box. I’ll be ready to leave shortly once I come back.”

Morgan nodded before going back to her history homework.

Tony made his way down from the science and history hallway and walked by the eerily quiet cafeteria before getting to the office. He had to check his box, yes, but Morgan’s comment reminded him of Pepper. So he decided taking a trip to check his box before leaving today would be easier than checking tomorrow morning before utter chaos breaks through at 7:40. 

He flipped through the papers he found stuffed in his box as he tried to find her office.

He found her office a moment later and knocked on the cracked door.

Pepper looked up from her desk before waving him in. “Oh! Hi. How was your first day with kids?”, she asked.

“It went better than last year that’s for sure,” Tony answered. “I actually came by to ask you the same. So, uh, what about you? Did you break that record you mentioned earlier?”

Pepper let out a small laugh, “Thankfully not, though it was definitely close. 119 students, the fact I got everyone out of the office by 3:45 is a godsend to me. Other than that, it was okay.”

“119? That’s only 9 students away,” Tony stated in awe. “I’m glad to hear your day went okay. I hope these kids aren’t as vicious as your last school.”

“They haven’t been that bad so far, the majority of these kids were needing their pathways switched and were really nice,” Pepper shrugged. 

“Oh, uh, hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter walked into Pepper’s office a moment later, clutching onto his backpack in one hand and a stack of books in the other. Tony waved as Peter spoke again. “I thought you said to be ready to go at 4:15.”

“I did, sorry kid. Mr. Stark just came by to make sure my day went fine,” Pepper answered. “Why don’t you go put your notebooks in your locker?”

“They’re small,” Peter answered. “It’s easier this way.”

“Easier than getting crippling back pain from carrying a 20 pound backpack to and from school every day?”, Tony asked quizzically.

“Yes,” Peter deadpanned. “Can we go home now, please?”

“Yeah, sure. Just give me a second and I’ll be ready to head on that way,” Pepper said as she started to pack up a thin white binder into her bag. She turned to Tony a moment later. “Thank you for checking in on me. That means a lot coming from someone that isn’t your boss.”

“You’re welcome, Virginia. And I get it. Bruce was that coworker who checked on me after my first day with kids. I hope the rest of your week is bearable,” Tony shrugged, glancing at the time ticking on the digital clock sitting on Pepper’s desk. 4:18. “On that note, my daughter is probably chomping at the bit waiting for me to tell her I’m ready to leave as well… so, I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

Pepper laughed and recovered with a small smile, “Tell Morgan I said hello. And, see you tomorrow Tony.”

Peter just waved to him as Tony left Pepper’s office.

And with that, Peter looked at Pepper and said, “What just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> If you want updates for this series, please follow my update page on tumblr: teaching-bymrstark !


End file.
